hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Momiji Hanabi
Momiji Hanabi is an NPC created by the user Trivia-chan. She and her younger sister Kaede Hanabi are zenko (Inari kitsune), also known as the benevolent fox spirits. Personality Momiji has an incredibly caring heart, shown when she found an orphaned kitsune and took her in as her sister, naming her Kaede. An ever independent spirit due to events in her past, she was able to raise Kaede in a peaceful and protected environment. Momiji will do anything for her younger sister and will grow fierce when Kaede is in danger. As long as Kaede is safe however, Momiji will conceal her claws. Appearance Momiji takes the appearance of a beautiful woman both in her true and disguised forms. When revealed as a kitsune, she grows fox ears, her canines are elongated, and she sprouts five tails. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical *'Strength - 5' *'Dexterity - 7' *'Stamina - 7' *'Overall – 6' Social *'Charisma - 6' *'Manipulation - 2' *'Popularity - 3' *'Overall - 4' Appearance *'Cuteness - 1' *'Sexiness - 6' *'Elegance - 8' *'Overall - 5' Mental *'Perception - 4' *'Intelligence - 5' *'Wits - 7' *'Overall - 5' Skills Natural *'Animals - 6' *'Gardening - 0' *'Survival - 9' Combat *'Melee - 5' *'Aim - 5' *'Hand-to-hand - 7' *'Overall - 6' Talents *'Crafts - 2' *'Cooking - 6' *'Sports – 8 '(track and field, soccer, respiratory activities) Artistical *'Performance - 4' *'Dancing - 6' *'Musical - 3 '(flute) *'Writing - 2' *'Drawing - 0' Knowledges ' *'Academics - 5 *'Occult - 2' *'Science - 5' Powers and Mutations In her true form, Momiji has elongated canines, fox ears, and five tails, which she usually hides under her human disguise. In moments of surprise her tails can pop out, as they are the hardest part for a kitsune to disguise. Abilities Illusion Momiji is able to create powerful illusions out of thin air to disguise what is really going on. These illusions are seen, heard, felt, smelt, and tasted – for they feel very much real. However, with strong enough magic, the illusions can be dispelled. Shapeshifting This is how Momiji dons her human disguise. She can also impersonate others as well as alter aspects of her appearance. Longevity Momiji has a long lifespan. Currently, she is about 450 years old, fairly young by kitsune standards but old enough to have a few tricks up her sleeve. It is important to note that she is NOT immortal, and can be killed. Seduction Momiji is at the ripe age where she can easily seduce a human. However, contrary to the nature of most kitsune, she is not interested in playing around with human hearts. She lost interest in the prospect a long time ago. Possessions Kitsune’s Ball Like all kitsune, Momiji possesses a ball that holds a quantity of her powers. She must be careful to hide it, for if it falls into another’s hands, that person will be able to force her into servitude. Trivia *Momiji is the Japanese name for Acer palmatum, also known as the Japanese maple *Momoji's surname, Hanabi, contains the Japanese kanji for "fire" and "flower," and thus can be translated as "fire flower." It is more commonly translated as "fireworks," but "fire flower" is a more symbolic translation for the Hanabi sisters. Category:NPCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:High School Students Category:Heterosexual Category:Kitsune